The Night Job
by Secret Agent Rei
Summary: When your parents hate you and you want out for a few hours, working the night shift might seem like the best option, but is it really with killer robots and dark thoughts after you? Rated T for mentions of suicide and suicidal feelings and language and a small amount of boyxboy if you squint really hard


The night job

A young boy of seventeen saw the add for a nighttime security guard position at some pizzeria, and he was interested. Despite the meagre wages, it would get him out of the house. He hated his home, his father was a drunk, and his mother was the same, Drinking themselves to death and blaming their son for their troubles.

No. He was going to get this job. He was going to somehow keep the roof over his head, he was going to finish school and get into university and do what his parents never bothered to accomplish.

Later that day, he rode his bike down to the pizzeria and opened the door. It was absolute pandemonium. Screaming was the only thing heard. There were tables and chairs covered in stocky pizza and children falling over each other to feast their hungry eyes on the attraction, the animatronics. Oh boy were they freaky. There was a lavender rabbit, brown bear and yellow chicken. He shuddered and tried to locate someone in the building that resembled management. Finally he found a middle aged man with a shirt saying 'staff' and bold gold letters. He was stood watching over a quiet table of children drawing.

"Uh, excuse me." The man turned and smiled warmly at the teen.

"A bit old to be dining here kid?" He blushed lightly. He's never even heard of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria before today!

"No. Actually I came to apply for the night guard shift that was advertised. You wouldn't happen to know where the manager is do you?" The mans blue eyes widened slightly. Nonetheless, he regained his composure.

"Geez, I didn't know Jezz finished..early," the first part he mumbled to himself, but he heard it, "yeah, if you go down that hall there. Left hand side. Can't miss it, big letters." The teen started to walk down the corridor.

"Thanks..uh..."

"Mike. Mike Schmidt." The teen nodded.

"Thanks, Mike." He turned to carry on when Mike's voice interrupted him. He just wanted to get on with the shift.

"Don't I get your name kid?"

"Yeah. Colton Rivers." And with that, he walked down to the managers office.

After a very brief interview with the manager of the establishment- which the meeting literally only lasted 10 minutes at the most- Colton was given a quick tour of the building and formally introduced to the animatronics which had the names; Bonnie Bunny, Freddy Fazbear, Chica Chicken and Foxy the pirate. That fox robot freaked him out.

With nothing else to do afterwards, he went for a ride around town, wandering what the night would bring. Would he like the job? Would he rather be home? Will it really make his parents proud? The last one stung a little and he shuddered at the thought of his parents.

Finally it was ten to twelve. Colton decided to arrive early, to show his new manager how keen he was to work. The man only gave him a pat on the shoulder, didn't look him in the eye even once, and swiftly left the building and locked it after him.

Colton briskly walked to his office and sat in the chair. As the time passed slowly, he was forced to think. Think of all the times he called to his mum when he had a bad dream, or when he showed his dad his first ever invention. They never showed interest, just a shrug and they carried on knocking back poison. As much as Colton didn't want to, not when he was only a few minutes away from starting his first job, silent hot tears fell down his face. He felt anger, bitterness and sadness seeping through every bone in his body.

A loud ringing startled the teen. He hastily wiped his eyes and listened closely to the message, occasionally picking up the tablet to check the animatronics. Non of them had moved, good. As the message continued, he became more and more frightened. Oh god, they came to life?! Just what had he signed up for?

He picked the tablet up and looked at the stage, Bonnie had moved. SHIT! Oh no!

"Fuck! What have I got myself into? At least if they kill me, saves me a job of doing it myself."

The thoughts returned, along with it a lingering pang to just move away from the tablet, leave the doors open and let the robots stuff him and kill him if they really want to. He tried to stop them. They can't coming back, hammering onto his skull like rocks. He gave in.

Slowly, he put the tablet down with shaking hands, opened the doors and moved his wheely chair away from the desk. It was only ten past one.

'My parents don't have to hate me anymore.'

'This eternal suffering will end.'

'Come get me, I don't care' his eyes welled with tears and they spilled out his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST COME GET ME!" Night one and he'd given up. He didn't care, he wanted the pain in his chest to go away. He heard footsteps and saw the outline of the rabbit peering through the doorway. He looked sad. Odd.

"H-hey buddy, why the l-l-long face?" Bonnie said.

Colton laughed bitterly, tears still falling.

"P-please Bonnie, just k-kill me already. Save me the p-pain!" The bunny frowned more and let out a horrific screech.

This appeared to be a distress call as the other three came. Their loud thudding not bothering the whimpering teen in the chair.

They all took one look at the boy and their sadistic smiles were wiped off their faces, replaced with a saddened frown.

"Hey hun," Colton looked up to see the chicken approach slowly with one of her arms raised slightly, "what's the matter? Why the tears?" Her accent held a western swang that sounded motherly and warm, something he never knew. That painful memory caused more tears to spring from his eyes.

"Shit!" He swore before breaking down again. All of them approached and tried to sooth the child as best as they could. Chicago rubbed his back, Freddy stroked his hair lightly. Bonnie took a hand and rubbed it comfortingly with his own and Foxy took his other hand, mirroring the action.

It took a while but the teen managed to calm down, swallowing lots of air. The others backed off slightly to give him room.

"T-thanks, I guess." Colton was confused. Why didn't they want to kill him? That didn't matter at the moment.

"It's no problem hun. Now, what got you so teary just then?"

"W-well I just thought, if you guys wanted to k-kill me, then why don't I make it easy for you. My p-p-parents don't care as it is. Why care if their disappointment of a son died. They wouldn't c-care." The teen said while trying not to start crying again.

"And how long have you felt this way bud?" Bonnie asked while taking his hand again, Colton let him. It felt nice to be held close instead of shoved away.

"A few years."

"Arrr, I do hope ye won't be feelin' like tis no more, alrigh'?" Foxy asked as he took the other hand.

"I promise. Listen guys. I want to continue working here, but I don't want to be killed. If I leave you be to do whatever you want, can you leave me be in return? You deserve to have some freedom after being surrounded by brats all day." Colton hoped they would agree, if not, he would quit with immediate effect.

"I think we have am agreement Mr..?" Colton stared blankly at the bear. What did he want to know. He felt dazed from previous events.

"Sweetie, he wants to know your name."

"Oh. Sorry. Colton Rivers." He blushed, what an idiot. The bear stuck out his paw, and Colton reluctantly removed Foxy's paw and shook the bear's own. He looked at his watch and saw it was only three.

"If you guys wanna go do your...thing you can. There's loads of time till opening time?" Chica looked to her friends then back to Colton.

"Well, would you like to join us for a game of monopoly on the stage?" Colton nodded. Foxy, Freddy and Chicago left to go prepare, leaving Bonnie with the teen.

"Thanks for earlier Bonnie."

"Aw it was nothing bud. Come on, let's go." He stood and held a law out for Colt, who accepted the hand, and together the walked the hallway to the stage. Before they reached the end, Colton, out of pure gratitude, reached up and kissed Bonnie's muzzle. The bunny blushed lightly but still carried on walking to the stage.

"Foxy look, BonBon's blushing!" The chicken and fox laughed while Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Piss of of Chica" the bunny mumbled and dragged Colton over to the stage who was laughing heartily.

A\N I hope you enjoy this, I'm so sorry for not being active on here but life got in my way. Exams and shit. OK, this one was written at 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep and I had just been thinking and BAM! Here comes an idea! And yes, my Bonnie in this is a male, sorry if that bothers anyone. I see him as being gender fluid but if you want to view him as female, male, whatever then you do that, it's your opinion and I respect that. I hope you liked it and if I Get enough reviews I may write a sequel, if you guys want one, I'll write one for you. I'd be honoured to write sometime for you. I'm sorry for any errors I was tired out of my mind and wanted to post something for new years, even if it is from a horror game. Shush. Anyway, next year I'm hoping to be writing more so of you want more, ask my dears, don't be afraid. That's all for now, HAPPY NEW YEARS YA SCALLYWAGS and leave a review, it will make author happy! If there's any errors you want to point out please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can! THANK YOU!


End file.
